It Started With A Note
by letolover30
Summary: the story of my favorite couple, Dylan&Marco. chapter 7 is up now!
1. It Started With a Note

It Started With a Note

It was so obvious to everyone that Marco liked Dylan. Well, to everyone, BUT Dylan. Marco was thinking about giving up though. Or, maybe he would just tell him how he felt tonight while he was over at Paige's house. He didn't know yet. Anyways, that was later. Right now he was sitting in World History, aka: the most boring class in the world. But, on the other hand, it was the only class that he had with Dylan, so it wasn't entirely bad. Marco was completely zoned out when he felt Hazel tap his shoulder and pass him a note. It had his name on it. He unfolded it and read it.

'_hey marco'_

He instantly recognized the messy, but cute, handwriting. IT WAS FROM DYLAN!! Marco was trying not to freak, but his stomach was out of control right now! 'What do I write back?!' He thought to himself. He decided to try and play it cool. He wrote:

'_hey dylan. whats up?'_

He passed it to Hazel, who smiled and passed it to Dylan. Marco wanted to look over at Dylan so bad, but he couldn't. How obvious would that be? Just then, the note came back.

'_nothin much. just decided to pass you a note. LOL.'_

Marco was now smiling from ear to ear, he could feel it. He wrote back:

' _o, cool. good thing you did. i was so bored! haha."_

'Oh my god!' thought Marco, 'What if he likes me?!' He was so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn't hear Hazel whispering his name over and over again.

"Marco." whispered Hazel, irritated.

"Oh sorry, Hazel." Marco apologized. He took the note.

'_yea. me2. hey, are u gonna be over at our house tonite?'_

Marco wrote:

'_i think so. y?' _

Dylan wrote back:

'_just asking...' _

Marco wasn't quite sure what to write back.

'_um...ok, i guess. are u gonna be there?'_

'_mhm. but i dnt rele hang out with paige's friends. i just stay in my room. haha.'_

Marco felt kind of discouraged at that point. "I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up." Marco thought. He wrote:

' _oh really? u don't like us? LOL.'_

'_lol. well, there's one grade 10 that i like.'_

'_spinner? lmao.' _

'_uh..no. not even close. haha.'_

'_well, is it someone i know?'_

'_maybe..'_

'_dylan, tell me! please...puppy eyes'_

'_oh, come on! thats so not fair. you cant use puppy eyes.'_

'_says who? super puppy eyes'_

'_fine then. ill tell u.'_

'_ok then. spill.'_

'_well, i always thought it was kinda obvious.'_

'_um. not really. if im asking, right? lol'_

'_i guess.'_

'_dyl, u can tell me. i wont tell anyone. i promise.'_

'_i know marco. its just kinda hard because i dnt kno if the person feels the same way.'_

'_well, how could they not?'_

'_what do u mean by that?'_

'_well, ur not exactly "ugly" dylan.'_

'_haha. thanks marco. agh, i wanna tell u so bad, but i dnt kno how.'_

'_just try and if u cant, then we can talk about sumthing else.'_

'_ok...well, i really like you marco ...as way more than a friend.'_

'_really?' _

Marco was completely shocked.

'_yea. and i dnt wanna make u feel awkward or anything. i just had to tell u'_

'_no. dnt worry about it. i feel the exact same way.'_

'_u do?? since when?'_

'_since, like, forever.'_

'_r u serious? paige never told me that.'_

'_good. i made her and everybody else swear not 2.'_

'_omg. everyone else knew 2?? i had no idea marco.'_

'_yea. im pretty lame huh?'_

'_no. not at all. if anything im the lame one. i couldnt even tell.'_

'_lol. dnt worry about it. at least we know now.'_

'_definitely. but now what?'_

'_what do u mean?'_

'_i mean like...does this make us like...together? lol.'_

'_um..do u wanna be?' _

'_well. i dnt wanna pressure u or anything. but i would luv 2 be..if u want 2.'_

'_r u asking me out dylan michaelchuk? lol'_

'_that depends on what ur answer is. haha.'_

'_of course its a yes. 3'_

'_really...cause if u dnt want 2 then we dnt have 2.'_

'_dylan...trust me..i want 2.'_

Just when the note got back to Dylan, the bell rang. It was 3:00 and school was finally over. Marco turned in his homework and walked to his locker. He opened it and started to put books into his bag.

'Hey, Marco." said Dylan. 'Oh my god! Is this really happening?' Marco thought. Although, it was a pleasant surprise.

"Hey. What are you doing here? Isn't your locker on like, the 2nd floor?" They both laughed.

"Yeah. But I saw you standing over here looking so cute, so I had to come over." He laughed. Marco could feel his cheeks getting redder and redder by the second. He just smiled.

"Suuure, Dyl. Whatever you say." He replied sarcastically. But, on the inside, he was going absolutely insane!

"Whatever I say??" Dylan said, while rubbing his chin. "Hmm, in that case, I say that you should spend the night with me instead of Paige, Jimmy, Spinner and Hazel." Dylan smiled. Marco couldn't help but melt. Dylan's smile was so perfect. Heck, Dylan was so perfect.

"I don't know, Dylan. I'd kinda feel bad about ditching them."

'Marco, you idiot! What are you doing?' Marco thought. 'This is your chance to be alone with Dylan!' Marco's thoughts were driving him crazy.

"Yeah, but me and Paige live in the same house, anyways." Dylan laughed.

"Yeah, but. I don't know." Marco wanted to be with Dylan so bad, but he didn't wanna ditch his friends. He was torn and Dylan could tell.

"Fine. How about we compromise? I don't really follow 'grade 10' relationships that closely." He joked. Marco gave him a playful slap on the shoulder. "But I do know that Spinner is with Paige. Duh. And Jimmy is with Hazel, right?" Marco was lost.

"Yeah? So..."

"So, it sounds like a couple's thing to me and you're the only one without a 'date.' Am I right?" Marco hadn't thought about it like that.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. So, what's the compromise?" Marco asked, still trying to understand where this was going.

"The compromise is this. If I watch a movie with you and your friends, then you have to spend the rest of the night with me." Dylan leaned against the lockers, which caused his left bicep to flex. 'Oh. My. God', was all Marco could think inside his head. 'THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND?!'

Marco closed his locker and swung his bookbag over his shoulder, while pondering this little "compromise."

He smiled. "Fine. Deal."

"Good." said Dylan. "I'll see you tonight." He gave Marco a hug and a kiss on the cheek before making his way to the student parking lot.

Marco could feel himself blushing like mad! He had it bad for this boy.


	2. Movie Night

At around 7:15, Marco was making his way up the driveway to the Michaelchuk residence. He got up to the porch, and rang the doorbell.

Paige answered.

"Hey, hon." She said while giving Marco a hug.

"Hey Paige. I brought chips." Marco replied, handing Paige a bag of Tostitos.

"Thanks." she said as she closed and locked the front door. "Everyone's downstairs in the basement." Marco and Paige walked downstairs. Everybody was already here in their pajamas. 'How late am I?' He wondered.

"Hey, guys." Marco greeted everyone. He went to change into pajamas. He came back out and put his backpack full of clothes next to the couch and plopped down on it.

"Hey, Marco." Everyone said in return.

"Oh, Marco. What was that whole note thing about?" asked Hazel, curiously.

"What note thing?"

"Y'know. With you and Dylan today in World History?"

"Ohh. THAT." Marco said. "Nothing, we were just talking." Marco knew that all of his friends accepted him and he knew that everyone knew about him crushing on Dylan. But, he just didn't know if he should tell them about it being "official."

"Come on, Marco." Paige joined in. "We know you guys weren't just talking. Hazel told me all about it. AND it lasted for the whole entire period?!" Everyone laughed, including Marco.

"So, who cares?"

"We do." said Jimmy, still laughing. "What's the big deal? Just tell us? What are you guys, like together now?"

"Um. Yeah. We are." Before he knew it, Paige and Hazel were on top of him yelling things like, 'Finally!' and 'Congratulations!' Even Spinner and Jimmy were happy for him. Marco could tell because he saw them exchange high-fives.

"So, our little plan worked." said Spinner with a sly smile.

"Wait- what plan?" asked Marco, confused. Nobody said anything. "Paige? Guys? What plan is he talking about?"

"Wow, Spin. Way to keep it a secret." Paige said, irritated.

"Oh, my bad. I didn't know it was supposed to be a secret."

"Well, whatever. I guess it's out now." Paige rolled her eyes.

"Wait- what's out? What are you guys talking about?"

"Well, okay Marco. Don't be mad, ok?" started Paige. "But, we knew how much you liked Dylan and we all knew that he liked you back...so we all made this, 'plan', if you will, to get you guys together. But, I knew that the only class that you guys had together is World History, and none of us are in that class with you, besides Hazel. So, that's how the whole 'note thing' came about. Ya know, Dylan passed the note to Hazel and she passed it you. That was Plan A. If that didn't work, then we were gonna have you come over here for a 'movie night' and try to make something happen here. Hence, why there's basically only couples here. Make sense now?" Marco was still confused. All of his friends were in on it? He felt so stupid. He was still trying to process everything he had just been told.

"Marco?" asked Hazel. "You're not mad, are you?" Marco thought for a second.

"No, guys. I'm not mad. I just feel retarded for not noticing it." He laughed and everyone else joined in. "Plus, Dylan played it off so well!"

Everyone was laughing hysterically, by that time.

"Yeah. Good thing I did, huh?" Everyone looked over, still laughing, to see Dylan standing at the bottom of the basement stairs.

"Hey, Dyl." said Paige, with tears of laughter in her eyes.

"Hey, Paige. Hey, guys. Well, judging by all the laughter, I'm guessing you guys told him already."

"Yeah, they did. But, I'm not mad or anything. I think it's funny." said Marco, starting to laugh again. Dylan walked over and sat next to him. Paige smiled and turned off the lights while Spin put in 'Freddy vs. Jason" (requested by, none other, than Spinner himself) Jimmy and Hazel were already cuddled up in a blanket and Spinner and Paige were getting cozy, too. Marco noticed this and looked over at Dylan. Dylan could see that Marco was nervous.

"Marco." Dylan whispered. "We don't have to do anything. We can just watch the movie. Whatever you want."

"No, I'm fine, It's not that. I'm just kinda cold." Dylan realized what Marco was wearing. pajama bottoms, a short sleeved shirt and no socks. He was probably freezing down here in the basement. Dylan was kinda cold too, now that he thought about it. He was only wearing basketball shorts, and a white t-shirt. He got up and grabbed a blanket from the closet. He came back over and laid down on his back. Marco laid on Dylan's side and snuggled into the crook of his neck. He fit perfectly. Marco couldn't help but think about how good Dylan smelled and how warm he was, even though it felt like it was below zero in here. Dylan spread the blanket out over the two of them. They watched the movie in silence. Well- almost. Paige, Hazel and Marco kept screaming every five seconds. But, Dylan didn't mind. He loved being the one to comfort Marco when he was scared. When Marco wasn't busy screaming or covering his eyes, he loved feeling the steady rise and fall of Dylan's chest under his head while Dylan rubbed his back gently. He and Dylan didn't know it, but they were both thinking the same thing: they could stay like this forever. After a while, the movie ended. Dylan looked around at everyone. He saw Jimmy and Hazel were making out in their little corner and Paige was scrambling, in the dark, trying to find another movie. She spoke really fast.

"Guys. We're gonna watch 'Little Miss Sunshine', okay? There's no way I'm going to bed with murder scenes in my brain. No way." She hurried to put the movie in and ran back to snuggle with Spinner. Dylan and Marco couldn't help but laugh. Marco finally spoke.

"So, what about that compromise?" They both laughed again. Marco could feel the rumble of Dylan's chest on his cheek.

"The offer still stands."

"Good. 'Cause I gotta get outta here. Too much making out and whatnot." He laughed slightly. Dylan thought Marco was so adorable when he laughed.

"Okay. Let's get outta here then. Wanna go to my room?"

"Yeah, sure." Dylan led Marco quietly and carefully up the stairs. It was darker than they thought. The whole house was darker than usual. Considering how Dylan's parents were on vacation in Maui. They walked up the stairs to Dylan's room where Dylan turned on a lamp that sat on his nightstand.

He closed and locked the door and Marco sat on the bed and looked at all the hockey memorabilia. Like Dylan's posters, trophies, medals, stuff like that.

"So, what do you wanna do?" he asked.

"I don't know." said Dylan joining Marco on the bed. "We could talk, or watch a movie or just lay here. Your choice." Marco knew what he wanted to do, but he just didn't know how to say it. What was he supposed to do? Just, GRAB Dylan's face and say, 'Dylan. I wanna make out with you!" So he decided to play it a little safer.

"Let's talk."

"Okay." Dylan didn't seem to mind. "What are you thinking about?"

"I don't really know. Just, everything, I guess."

"Everything like what?" Marco was having a hard time getting it out.

"You and me, I guess." Dylan moved closer to Marco and put his arm around his waist. "I just don't want you to think that I'm inexperienced or too immature for you. I'm really trying, Dylan. I promise. I mean, I'm out to everyone, including my parents, but I've never really been in a relationship with a guy before. So, I'm just scared." Dylan could see tears building up in Marco's eyes and the last thing he wanted to do was see him cry. He put a finger under Marco's chin and brought it up so that Marco's eyes met with his own.

"Marco. Honestly, I've never been in a "real" relationship, either. But, I know that I'm willing to learn with you. I know that I want to be with you more than anything. And I care about you alot, Marco. I would never make you do something that you didn't feel comfortable doing and I would never force you into anything. This is our first day of dating and I wasn't expecting anything from you. I want you to know that. Just being with you is enough for me. Having you in my arms is enough for me. As far as I'm concerned, we could just sit here and stare at the walls. As long as I'm staring at them with you." Marco couldn't help but laugh. "Okay," said Dylan. "Maybe that last part was a little cheesy but, whatever. I still meant it." He was laughing now, too.

"No, it was cute." said Marco, still laughing. "Just like you."

"Okay. Now THAT was cheesy!" They were both dying of laughter.

"Shut up." Marco said, giving Dylan a playful punch.

"Ow. That hurt a little."

"Oh my god. Are you kidding me? You're supposed to me 'Mr. Hockey Superstar', right?" Marco said, sarcastically.

"Oh. You wanna go THERE, do you? I see how it is." Dylan picked Marco up and playfully pushed him on the bed. He was tickling him like crazy! Marco was cracking up and Dylan was loving every minute of it.

"Dyl, st- stop. I cant- I cant breathe." Marco choked out, laughing.

"I can't hear you. Sorry." He kept going. To his surprise, Marco kicked him, forcing him to stop.

"Oh, heck no!" said Dylan, looking down at Marco. Marco gave Dylan an innocent look that he, surprisingly, didn't fall for. He hopped on the bed and they started to wrestle. When they finally stopped, almost an hour had went by. It was nearly 11:00 now. They finally caught their breath. Dylan was laying on his back and Marco was sitting on top of him, a leg on either side.

"That was fun." Marco smiled.

"Yeah. It was. You actually hit pretty hard, though."

"Seriously? I'm the one with the bruise on my arm! See?" Marco said, showing Dylan.

"Oh, please. That's like the size of an ant!" He laughed.

"So? It still hurts!" Marco playfully stuck out his bottom lip.

"Oh my god, Marco stop." Dylan said, looking away smiling.

"Stop what?"

"That face you're doing. It's so cute."

"Is that bad?" asked Marco, slightly confused.

Dylan looked up at him. "No, it's just. I don't know. I'm really tempted to kiss you when you do that." Marco got quiet before he finally spoke.

"I never said you couldn't." Marco leaned down as Dylan pressed his lips softly against his. Marco rolled over, so that Dylan was on top of him now. They kept kissing, but it was getting more and more intense.

Dylan had slipped his tongue into Marco's mouth now, and Marco did the same in return. To Dylan's surprise, he felt Marco's hand underneath his shirt. He definitely didn't object, he just did the same.

He heard Marco moan. He hesitantly pulled away.

"Marco, is this okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I promise I'll tell you if I feel weird." So, they kept going. They had been going for about 5 minutes, when Marco bit down hard on Dylan's lip and started laughing.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna kill you, Del Rossi." They started wrestling, yet again. They finally fell asleep somewhere around 1:30 in the morning. Marco, safely wrapped in Dylan's arms.


	3. Don't Worry, He's Cute

Marco awoke to the sound of hockey highlights blaring from the tv. He looked up to see Dylan watching intently, but still hugging Marco closely to him.

"Hey." Marco said, still half asleep. Dylan looked down at him.

"Hey, sleepyhead." He gave Marco a small kiss on the forehead.

"What time is it?"

"It's like 10:15. I've been awake for a while, but I didn't wanna wake you. Oh, and I went downstairs and got your bag. You can use my shower if you want."

Marco smiled. "Thanks, Dyl." He got up, grabbed his things and walked into Dylan's bathroom. When he came out haha, no pun intended, he saw that Dylan was already dressed. He was wearing a semi-tight powder blue polo shirt and dark-wash jeans. He looked so good! Dylan noticed him standing at the bathroom door.

"Took you long enough!" He joked.

"Shut up. I was only in there for like 20 minutes." Marco sat his bag down and walked over to where Dylan was standing at the closet, putting away hockey gear.

"Where is everybody else? It's really quiet."

"Oh." said Dylan, putting his last safety pad away, turning to face Marco. "They all went to this 'spring break' sale at the mall. They left pretty early this morning."

"Oh, God! I know Spinner and Jimmy must be miserable!" They both laughed. "No, but seriously. Have you ever been shopping with Paige and Hazel? It was, by far, one of the most horrific experiences of my life."

"Trust me, I know. Paige is my sister, babe. I've had to deal with it for about 16 years now." Marco laughed as Dylan wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. "Well, we DO have the house to ourselves, y'know." Marco wrapped his arms around Dylan's neck.

"Really?" Marco said, smiling. Dylan said nothing. He just stared. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"No." Dylan laughed. "You're just really beautiful."

Marco blushed. "Aw, Dylan. I know." They both started laughing. "I'm just kidding. You're not so bad yourself."

"Aw." They laughed and Dylan leaned in to kiss Marco. The kiss was surprisingly intense. They ended up making their way over to the bed, where the passion resumed. Marco started to moan into Dylan's mouth, which made Dylan kiss him harder. He slipped his hand up Marco's shirt and started to rub his chest. After a while, Dylan felt Marco doing the same. The make-out session lasted for a good 10 minutes, before they parted for air.

"Whoa, look at my hair!" said Marco. Dylan only laughed.

"What about it?"

"It's all over the place!"

"So, It's not like I care what your hair looks like."

"I know, but still." He said. Dylan lifted a hand up to fix Marco's hair.

"There. Better?" He gave Marco a small peck on the lips.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Good."

Marco smiled. "Hey, Dyl. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, anything."

"Well, about that whole 'plan' that you guys made. When'd you guys plan that?"

Dylan laughed. "It was a few days ago. It was actually Paige's idea, cause she knew that I had World History with you."

"That's so funny. I can't believe I didn't know. I kinda knew something was up, though. Cause you never pass me notes in class." He laughed.

"Shut up. I've passed you notes before."

"When?" Marco stared at him for an answer.

"Well, I don't remember, like, EXACT dates."

"Oh my god. You can't remember, cause you know I'm right. The funny part is that Paige's little plan actually worked." Marco said, hugging Dylan close to him.

"Yep. Usually, I never go along with her ideas, but this one seemed like a good idea." He gave Marco a small kiss.

"You're a really big dork!" said Marco, laughing and blushing.

"Well, only a dork could love another dork. So, what does that say about you? Ooooh, burned!"

"Woooow, good one. God, what did I do to deserve you? You're such a loser!"

"You're just incredibly lucky." Dylan said, flashing his biggest smile.

"Shut up." Marco gave him a playful punch.

"But, really though. I was gonna ask you out, eventually. I just didn't know, for sure, if you liked me back."

"What? I thought Paige told you I did."

"Yeah, but it's Paige. I didn't wanna take HER word for it. Even if she is my sister." They both laughed.

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

"Anyways, why didn't YOU ask ME? It would've made it easier."

"Are you serious?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, it may have been easier for you, but not me."

"Why not?"

"Cause I never would've had the guts to ask you. Look at you, you're gorgeous! I mean, girls at our school have crushes on you...and they know you're gay!" Dylan laughed.

"So? You're not ugly, Marco. You should really give yourself more credit. You weren't the only one who was afraid of the what the other might've said."

"You were afraid that I was gonna say no?"

"Mhm."

"But, why?"

"The same reason why you were afraid to ask me. I didn't think you would like me back. Plus, I knew you hadn't been in a relationship with a boy before and you'd only been out to your family for a few months, so I didn't wanna force you into anything you weren't ready for."

"Really?" Marco was completely shocked. He had no idea that Dylan felt that way.

"Yup. But, it's fine now. We both know how the other one feels, so no more nervousness." He gave Marco a kiss on the cheek. Once again, Marco blushed, but this time Dylan noticed. "Marco, seriously. No more nervousness. You can be yourself around me. I mean, think of it like this. I'm just as nervous around you as you are around me. I just know how to hide it." He said, pinching Marco's cheeks.

"Ow! That hurt." Marco pouted.

"That was payback for when you bit me last night!" He laughed.

"You're such a baby." Marco teased.

"Me? Who was the one practically crying about his bruise? I don't think that was me." They both busted out laughing.

"Whatever." Marco glanced over at the clock. "It's already 11:30?"

"Well, duh. That's what the clock says." said Dylan, teasing.

"Shut up. You're such a jerk."

"Aw, babe. I'm just kidding. But, why do you care what time it is? Do you have to be home?"

"No, my parents are in Italy visiting some cousins."

"Why didn't you go? I mean, not that I wish you did. But, yeah." They laughed.

"I don't know. My cousins just really annoy me."

"Really? Well, at least you're an only child."

"Oh, come on. Paige can't be that bad." Dylan gave Marco the 'are you kidding?' look. "Ok, well. Maybe I just think that because I'm not the one who lives with her."

"Yeah. That's EXACTLY why you think that."

"Yeah, probably. Hey, let's do something today."

"Like what?" Dylan asked, while playing with Marco's fingers.

"I don't know. Something fun." Dylan just smiled.

"Okay, well. What's your idea of fun?"

"I don't really know, actually." He laughed at the realization.

"Well, we'll think of something. Right now, let's go to kitchen and get some food!"

"It's amazing how you manage to keep your body looking like that. You eat 24/7!"

"You were looking at my body, Del Rossi? I like that."

"Oh, my god. Can we just go to the kitchen, please?" Dylan chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, come on." He grabbed Marco's hand and led him downstairs to the kitchen. He grabbed some fruit out of the refrigerator and took it downstairs to the basement, so that they could watch tv. Marco sat on the couch and Dylan did the same, while grabbing the remote to turn the tv on. They settled on an episode of Queer as Folk. Marco was obsessed with that show! It was the episode where Brian asks Justin to marry him. It was on the part where they were in Justin's studio and he turns him down the first time he asked.

"Aw. That's so sad!" Marco whined. Dylan looked over at him.

"Wait- I'm confused. Isn't Justin, like, madly in love with Brian?"

"Yeah, but he thinks that Brian's just asking cause Mikey's in the hospital. He doesn't want Brian to make anymore false promises. Plus, he just got used to Brian being Brian, y'know?"

"Yeah. I kinda get it." Dylan said, eating a strawberry. Marco's eyes were glued to the tv.

"Oh my gosh, Dyl! This is the part where Justin says yes!" They both watched in silence as Brian gave his speech to Justin about how he's "without a doubt the worst candidate for marriage, but arguably that's what makes him the best candidate." Then Justin says 'yes', they kiss, lay naked, and it goes off.

"Oh, my god. That was the cutest thing ever!" Marco said, with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, that actually was kinda romantic." He laughed. "Are they really gay?"

"Well, Gale Harold, the guy who plays Brian isn't. But Randy Harrison is."

"Oh. Gale Harold is really hot." Marco gave Dylan an evil glare. "What? Oh, come on. You know he is!" Marco stayed silent. "Oh my god, you're seriously gonna be mad right now?" He grabbed the rest of the fruit and took it upstairs to the refrigerator. He came back down and walked over to Marco and plopped down on his lap.

"Ow, Dylan! You're killing my leg!" He was trying to push Dylan off, but he was failing miserably.

"Oh, now you wanna talk?" Dylan said, while getting up and grabbing Marco's waist. He pulled him close, until their faces were about 2 inches apart. "Marco, I'm sorry." Marco reached up kissed Dylan passionately for about a minute. Marco broke the kiss.

"You think Gale Harold can beat that?" They both laughed.

"Come here." Dylan said, pulling Marco to him. They made out for about a minute or two, before being interrupted by Dylan's cell phone beeping repeatedly. They tried to ignore it, but it was getting pretty annoying. He hesitantly pulled away to get his phone out of his pocket.

"It's a text from Paige." he said, irritated. Marco just laughed. He pressed 'View'

'_hey dyl. staying over spin's. dnt wait up.'_

'_k. sounds good paige.' _He sat his phone on the table and turned to Marco.

"What'd she say?"

"She just said that she's staying the night at Spin's. What else is new?"

Marco smiled. "Geez, you're so mean."

"Am not. I'm super nice."

"Well, whoever told you that, they lied."

"Well, I can get away with being mean, cause I'm cute." He grinned slyly.

"Can't argue with that." And their make-out session resumed.


	4. Indecent Exposure

The next day, Marco and Dylan were snuggled up on the couch, watching Dennis the Menace. They heard keys start to jingle in the door. 

"Well, Paige is home." said Dylan, not so happy. Paige finally managed to open the door and come in. Behind her was Spinner, who was carrying, what looked like, 50 shopping bags. He kicked the door closed behind him.

"Hey, boys!" said Paige, excitedly. Spinner went upstairs to put her bags away.

"Wow, you have him pretty well-trained, sis." Dylan joked. Marco hit him playfully. Paige just rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Paige." said Marco, breaking from Dylan to hug her. Just then, Spinner came back downstairs, out of breath, and plopped down on the chair across from the couch. Paige, Dylan and Marco couldn't help but laugh. 

"Hey, guys." he managed to say. 

"Hey, Spin." Marco laughed. 

"Hey." said Dylan, who had continued watching the movie. 

"Aw, hon. Thank you times a million!" Paige said to Spinner. She walked over to sit on his lap. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Oh, guys. Spin and I are going to dinner at that new place, Chez Bistro. Wanna come with?" Marco looked over at Dylan, who was pretending to be really into the movie. Marco laughed slightly. He noticed that Dylan's expression was kind of annoyed. Paige didn't notice, though. Her and Spin were too busy doing...whatever it is that her and Spin do.

"Paige, we'll be right back." Marco said, pulling Dylan off the couch. 

Paige looked up from Spinner. "Oh, yeah. Sure, hon. Take your time."

Marco led the older Michalchuk up the stairs to his room. He closed and locked the door behind them. 


	5. Silly Boys

Dylan walked over to sit in his computer chair.

"Babe," Marco started. "What's wrong? You seem really annoyed all of a sudden."

"I just don't wanna do stuff with Paige and Spinner all the time."

"We don't have to. But, Paige was just trying to be nice, Dyl. You didn't have to be rude to her."

"Whatever. She's just acting like that because you're here. She treats me way worse." Dylan complained.

"Still." said Marco, walking over to stand in front of him. He put his arms around Dylan's neck. "At least she was nice enough to invite us."

"I know, I know." Dylan said, wrapping his arms around Marco's waist. "We'll go. But, we're only staying like, an hour."

"Fine with me. Plus, it's just dinner, babe. It'll be over before you know it. And, if it makes you feel any better...I'll be there." He smiled.

"Yeah. That makes me feel ALOT better, actually." He stood up to give Marco a brief kiss.

"Come on, let's go back downstairs." said Marco, heading towards the door. Dylan let out a groan, but followed. He held Marco's waist while walking to the living room. They both stopped suddenly when that saw Spin and Paige, full on making out. Marco looked back and up at Dylan. His face was a mixture between pure confusion and disgust. Marco giggled slightly. He whispered into his ear.

"Should we just not say anything?"

"Can we just go back upstairs?" Dylan whispered back. Just as Marco was about to respond, he heard Paige moan and felt Dylan grab him tighter. "Marco, please. This is beyond awkward."

"Yeah, I totally agree." They quietly crept back upstairs to Dylan's room and closed the door. Dylan fell back onto the bed, feeling semi-violated and Marco burst out laughing.

"Oh, my god! That was soooo weird! They don't even do that at school." Dylan just laid there and said nothing. Marco hopped on the bed and sat on Dylan, with a leg on either side. He giggled at Dylan's expression. "You should see your face right now. You look so grossed out." He laughed. Dylan grabbed both of Marco's hips.

"I AM grossed out! That was really awkward."

"Yeah, I can imagine." Marco agreed.

"The sad part is that I've seen and heard them doing a whole lot worse."

"Oh. Wow. Ew." Dylan laughed at the face his boyfriend made. There was a knock at the door.

"Dylan, It's Paige." He looked at Marco and laughed.

"Act normal." He said.

Marco giggled. " Me? What about YOU?"

"Shhh. Come in, Paige." She stepped in.

"Aw, you two look cozy. Hope I'm not interrupting anything." The boys exchanged glances, trying not to laugh.

"No, you're not." said Dylan. "What's up?"

"Just wondering if you guys are coming to dinner with us. You never came back down to let me know."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, Paigey." He heard Marco starting to laugh. He gave him a small pinch on the hip, which made him shriek quietly and bury his head in Dylan's chest. Paige just giggled at how cute they were together. "But, yeah. We'll be there." Dylan finished. Paige squealed loudly, causing Marco and Dylan to wince. It's at Chez Bistro on 19th and Adeline. You guys can just meet us there at around 8:00."

"Cool, sounds great."

"Ok. Well, me and Spin are gonna go catch a movie. So, we'll see you tonight."

"Bye." The boys said, simultaneously.

"Bye. You two have fun." She giggled and left, closing the door behind her. Marco gave Dylan a small slap on the chest.

"Ow, jerk. You pinched me!" He whined.

"You were about to give us away!" Marco lifted up his shirt to examine the hip he pinched. Dylan looked too. He actually did leave a mark. "Aww, babe. I'm sorry. I didn't think I did it that hard." Marco let his shirt fall back down as he laughed.

"What?" Dylan was confused.

"You said, 'I didn't know I did it THAT HARD.'" He continued laughing, but it took Dylan a while before he actually got it. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, wow. Real mature." He said, sarcastically.

"Shut up. Your jokes are WAY worse than mine.

"You wish." He tugged the front of Marco's shirt to bring him down for a kiss.

--


	6. What Surprise?

WHAT SURPRISE??

Later that night, Dylan and Marco were getting ready to meet Paige and Spin. Well, Dylan was already done. He was waiting for Marco to finish his hair. Which was taking, what felt like, hours. 

"Marco! Babe, come on. You've been in there for, like, an hour." Dylan complained. 

"Babe." said Marco, fixing his bangs one last time. "I'm done now. And anyways, why are you so in a hurry? A few hours ago, you didn't even wanna go." He turned off the bathroom light and walked over to grab his jacket. He slid it on. 

"I know, and, trust me, I STILL don't. But, I also don't wanna be late. Paige would never let me hear the end of it. I can just hear her now." He started to mock her with hand gestures "Dylan! Where were you, hon? I said 8:00, not a minute later and I-" Marco grabbed his hand.

"Okay, babe. I see your point." He laughed, grabbing his cell off the dresser. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Marco gave him a smile. Dylan grabbed his car keys and locked up the house. They hopped into his black BMW. (A/N: I hated that car that they made him drive in the show. I also hate that yellow raincoat. bleh. oh, sorry. back to the story.) He glanced at the digital clock on his dashboard, while stopping at a red light. 7:47. They were almost there, though. The ride was pretty silent, but in a good way. They rode hand in hand the whole way there. A few minutes later, they arrived at Chez Bistro, but Dylan was having trouble finding a park. After circling around the parking lot a few times, he finally found one. They were walking, fingers intertwined, into the restaurant. It was packed! They started to look for Paige, but didn't have to look that far. Paige was on the other end waving and yelling.

"Dylan! Marco! Over here!" Marco looked over to see that Dylan was really embarrassed. He gave him a smile and a reassuring squeeze on the hand. They walked over and sat.

"It's about time, boys." said Paige, excitedly.

"Hey Paige, Hey, Spin." greeted Marco.

"Hey, guys." said Spin, between bites of fresh bread. After some small talk, their food had finally arrived. Marco looked over at Dylan, who'd been relatively quiet since they got there. He was eating his salad in the most deafening silence. Marco reached underneath the table to place a comforting hand on his knee. Dylan glanced back and gave Marco a small smile.

"So, lovebirds. What are you guys doing when we're done?" asked Paige, twirling her spaghetti.

"Probably just going back home. But, we have plans tomorrow." Dylan answered.

Marco looked over at him.

'Plans?' he thought. 'What plans?' He figured Dylan just made it up to avoid hanging out with Paige again. He shrugged it off.

"What about you guys?" finished Dylan.

"We'll probably just go home, too. I'm actually pretty tired." She yawned and laid on Spin's shoulder. Just then, the waiter came over.

"Will that be all for you tonight?"

"Oh, yeah. Can we have the check, please?

"No problem." He walked away and returned seconds later.

"Thanks." Dylan said, taking out his wallet. He paid for Marco and Spinner paid for Paige. They walked out of the crowded restaurant, and stood outside. Dylan had his arm around Marco to keep him from shivering and Paige was wearing Spinner's jacket. (Even though it clashed with her outfit.) 

"I guess we'll see you guys at home, then." said Dylan.

"Yeah, we'll be there, hon."

"Oh, honeybee." interjected Spinner. Marco and Dylan laughed at their little nickname. "We have to swing by my place for a sec."

"Ok, love. No problem." She looked over at Marco and Dylan. "Well, I guess we'll just see you guys tomorrow." She leaned over to peck them both on the cheek. 

"Bye." They all said and turned to walk their separate ways. During the ride home, Marco decided to break the silence.

"See? It wasn't that bad, right? We were actually there for less than an hour."

"Yeah. It was fine. Thanks for being there with me."

"Well, where else would I be?" He leaned over to peck Dylan's cheek. They finally returned to the Michalchuk home and were now upstairs in the bathroom, brushing their teeth, already changed into pj's. 

"Hey, Dyl? What plans do we have tomorrow?" Marco asked, climbing into bed.

"Um." said Dylan, turning off the lights and joining him. "It's supposed to be a surprise."

"Well, you kind of gave it away at dinner." They laughed.

"No, not really. I just said we had plans." 

"Well, can I at least have a hint?" Marco pleaded.

"Babe. I promise you'll know tomorrow." He placed an arm around Marco's waist to pull him closer. "I promise." Marco let out a defeated breath, but agreed. 

"Fine." He leaned up to give Dylan a small kiss. "Goodnight, babe." He kissed the top of Marco's head.

"Night."


	7. The First Place We Met

"Marco, wake up." Dylan shook Marco gently as he sleepily rolled over and faced him. He managed to catch a glimpse of the digital clock behind his beaming, blonde boyfriend.

"It's 6:30? Please tell me I'm just really tired." Marco groaned.

"Nope, it's 6:30. Now, it's 6:31. So, get up sleepyhead!" He pulled the covers off the bed.

"Dylan, no." He put a pillow over his head and rolled over to go back to sleep.

"All right, then." said Dylan. "I guess you just won't get your surprise." Marco took the pillow off his head and turned over slowly, to face Dylan, who was wearing his signature pouty face.

"Fine, I'm up." Marco groaned. Dylan knew it would work. Marco got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. He turned to face Dylan, who had started to make the bed.

"Why are you dressed already?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Cause I've been awake for a while."

"Doing what?" asked Marco, curiously. But, Dylan knew what he was getting at, and he wasn't about to fall for it.

"Nothing. Babe, come on. Please just get dressed, you're trying to ruin it." Dylan whined.

"Ruin what?" Marco kept at it, knowing that his boyfriend was easily confused. Dylan just stared at him with his arms folded across his chest.

"Okay, fine. I'm going." Marco laughed. He closed the bathroom door behind him. Dylan heard the shower water start running. Satisfied with himself for not falling for Marco's trap, he finished making the bed. He was sitting at the computer, surfing the web, when Paige came in.

"Hey, hon." She tiptoed over to where he was sitting and sat at the foot of his bed.

"Hey, Paigey." He spun around to face her.

"So, did you give it away yet?" She joked.

"Shut up." Dylan laughed. "As a matter of fact, I haven't."

"Well, good. He's gonna be so excited!" She let out one of her infamous squeals.

"Paige!" Dylan whispered, loudly. "Be quiet. He might hear you. I mean, the people in China probably did."

"Sorry, hon. I just think what you're doing is so cute! You must really love him, huh?"

"I don't know. I mean, it's still kinda too early to tell. It's only been a few weeks."

"Hon, you've liked him for like, ever. You know everything there is to know about him. I mean, come on! You're the first person that knew he was even gay. Well, besides Ellie, of course. I mean, practically everyday at school, all I ever heard him talking about was you. Dylan this and Dylan that. Then, every night I came home, with my ears already full of HIM talking about YOU all day, I'd have to hear YOU talking about HIM all night. Dylan, you've never talked about ANYONE the way you talk about Marco. Face it, hon. You love him. More than you've ever loved anyone." She did have a point. Dylan thought back to all the times when he'd have late night talks with his sister about how much he liked Marco and how he wanted to be there for him, and all that jazz. Maybe he did love him. Maybe he should tell him. But, would Marco feel the same way? The shower suddenly stopped, interrupting Dylan's thoughts. Paige took that as her cue to leave.

"Well, good luck, hon. Oh, and the little breakfast you prepared was really yummy. It'll definitely score you some brownie points." She pecked him on the cheek and walked over to the door. "Oh, and Dyl?" He turned to face her. "Don't worry. He loves you too." He gave her a small smile.

"Thanks, sis."

"Anytime." She left and closed the door behind her. Just then, Marco came out fully dressed and hair perfect, as always.

"Okay, now what?" He asked Dylan. "I'm awake, showered and dressed at 7:44 in the morning. That's a surprise in and of itself." Dylan laughed as Marco came over and sat where Paige had just gotten up from. Dylan leaned over to give him a small kiss. He got up from the computer and stood in front of Marco.

"Come on, let's go downstairs."

"Why? What's downstairs?" Marco asked, again, curious.

"Babe, just come on." He grabbed the hand that Dylan had offered, and walked to the stairs.

"Close your eyes." Marco was hesitant, but did as he was told. Dylan led him carefully down the stairs, to the kitchen.

"Okay, now open." Marco opened his eyes and was shocked at what he saw. A whole breakfast. Complete with, bacon his favorite, eggs, toast, coffee, orange juice, fruit and fresh flowers. He turned around to look at his boyfriend.

"Did you do this by yourself?" was all he could ask.

"Yup. I've been up since like, 4 this morning." He laughed. They sat down and began to eat. After he cleared the table, he sat down next to Marco.

"So, what's all this about?"

"Well, okay. Today is full of surprises. Stuff that I came up with on my own." He pulled an index card out of his back pocket. "It's really lame, but I came up with this game, right? It's like, a sort of, scavenger hunt, I guess. I have 3 index cards and they all have something different written on them. You read it and then you try to guess what place it's talking about. Here's a hint, though. All the places have a special meaning. Make sense?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Okay, good. Then, let's go."

"Where?" Marco was becoming more confused by the second. "Don't I have to read a card?"

"Yeah, in the car." They walked outside and got into Dylan's car, where he handed Marco the first card. It read:

'This is the first place we met. The place where you told me your secret.'

Marco pondered what he had just read.

"So, wait. Do I have to guess now?" Dylan laughed.

"Yeah." Marco re-read the card.

"The first place we met?" He paused. "The beach?" He asked.

"Guess we'll have to see." He started the engine and began to drive.

During the ride to...wherever, Marco began to think. 'Dylan has got to be the sweetest, most amazing boyfriend in the whole entire world. He's perfect. He has everything. Looks, personality, THAT BODY, a good heart, THAT BODY, gorgeous eyes that make me melt every time he looks at me, curly blonde hair, AN AMAZING BODY, my parents like him, and he makes me feel safe and protected whenever I'm with him. I really want to tell him I love him. But, is it too early? Does he even feel the same way? What if he doesn't?' The car suddenly stopped, causing Marco to snap out of his own mind. He looked out of the window to see a sign: Toronto Beach.


End file.
